


I'll meet you in my dreams

by Hyaku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Feelings are complicated when you don't have a heart, I had a dream, Mutual Pining from a precedent life, Not Canon Compliant, Reader gets sassy, Sexual Frustration, Size Difference, Size Kink, Xaldin is grumpy, a bit soulmate-ey ?, and he was dead, and there was a guy looking like Xaldin (ish), dirty talking, haha - Freeform, there will be smut, will add more tags but i don't wanna spoil the fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaku/pseuds/Hyaku
Summary: You woke up as a Nobody and the only thing you can remember from your past life is a man you had a strong attraction to. However, he died mysteriously before you could do anything meaningful together, and frustration follows you all the way to the World That Never Was.What a twist of fate would it be that the same man would be part of Organization XIII, so that you could meet with him again ?
Relationships: Xaldin & Reader, Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xaldin x Reader, Xaldin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	I'll meet you in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So i had this dream and i felt it would be cool to transpose it to KH/Org XIII (because i'm stuck in 358/2 days and i'm not about to write smut for Sora). Also, i need way more fics about angry boi Xaldin.

When you woke up, you were in an empty city, its streets devoid of anybody. As you started wandering around, you saw a black figure approaching you. You didn’t know any better, so you waited for it as it walked towards you.

The figure revealed itself to be an older man, his hair streaked with grey tucked in a neat thin ponytail, a scar crossing his cheek and an eyepatch on his left eye. He seemed nice though, cracking a few jokes here and there.

« See, right now you’re a Nobody, you don’t have a heart which means you don’t really exist. »

« But I’m right here… » you muttered.

« Yeah, but long story short you’re dead »

You choked on your breath.

« You got killed by a Heartless and you were lucky enough to keep conscious about the Nobody business. But don’t worry, we’re all like that here » he grinned.

« Here ? »

« Organization XIII, or a sad bunch of people that can’t feel anything, as I call it. Don’t tell the boss though »

« Who’s the boss then ? » you asked. You decidedly had a lot of questions.

« The name’s Xemnas. By the way, you remember your name ? »

You nodded.

« Good »

And by then a swirling portal had opened its maw behind Xigbar – he had told you his name when removing his hood – through which you both went and appeared in a totally different location.

White walls, high ceilings, a place that didn’t feel lived in. Not that you could « feel » per se, just something emulated by logic. The older man guided you to where Xemnas was, and left you in front of the doors alone.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since you got your new name, discovered your weapon and you already had a few missions under your belt. Today was your day off, and you were spending it chatting with other members of the Organization in the Grey Area.

« So, do you remember anything about your past life ? » asked Demyx cheerfully. He was always one to put you at ease, considering how taciturn some other members seemed.

« I think ? » you mused « It feels a bit like a dream, far away, but I have somebody that won’t get out of my mind »

« Oooohhh, did you love someone then ? » taunted Xigbar, who was seated right next to you.

You frowned a bit before recalling once more what little memories you had, for you had turned and tossed thinking about them long before anybody asked you.

« I remember flirting with this guy, he was very, very kind, and he seemed interested by me too. For some reason he was at a… beach bar ? With the hay roof and stuff. »

« And then, and then ? » The younger boy couldn’t stay in place, his eyes glimmering.

« And then I remember going with him on a boat, visiting some sort of water tunnel, we did stuff but… Nothing serious ? »

« Awww, it sucks » pouted Demyx.

« And the last thing I remember is coming back after a while, we had planned on seeing each other again, but he was dead.”

Silence fell on the room, the cheerful mood dampened by the end of your story.

“Apparently he died shortly after our date. No one would tell me how it happened.”

Remnants of sadness went through you, faded but still there.

« You gotta tell us what he looked like ! » whined Demyx plaintively, so you obliged.

« He was tall, buff, not wearing a shirt. He looked very kind, he had a beautiful smile, I think. And he had long green hair, that matched well his tan skin. »

Xigbar whistled

« We might have a few guys your type around then »

You raised an eyebrow. You hadn’t seen anyone like that since you first arrived at the castle, but then again your schedule was a bit hectic.

“Who might that be ?” You said while scanning the room.

Xigbar’s grin widened and you felt he might not have _only_ your well-being in mind.

“Look out for _Xaldin_ ”

His thumb pointed to a guy that was further away from the group, but still listening to your story.

Since you didn’t have a heart, your stomach lurched in its place. Tall, buff, tan, long hair tangled in dreads, large sideburns eating at his face and the moodiest look you’d ever seen on someone, cold anger hidden inside deep ultramarine eyes.

It was _him_.

It _had_ to be him.

Your gazes met, and he turned around without any change in expression.

Excusing yourself hastily from Xigbar and Demyx, you ran after Xaldin. You had to know if it was him. Even from behind the veil of memories, sadness and frustration got to you. Following him in the immaculate halls of the castle, you called out his name a bit breathlessly.

“Xaldin !”

The man stopped, then swiftly turned around to face you.

“What ?” his tone was sharp and snappy.

His gaze bore through you, cold and burning at the same time. It was only then you realized how tall and well built he was, towering over you and making you feel so tiny and fragile. You couldn’t help but go over his features again, his sharp nose, full lips, memories surging and superimposing onto reality. What luck did you have to find the same person in the second “life” you were given, albeit lacking in some parts.

You couldn’t say a thing. You wanted to touch him, to make sure he was really there, but you didn’t dare.

“You better know what you want next time you call my name, _girl_ ” growled Xaldin before turning back again and walking away from your stunned self.

* * *

And as if fate hadn’t already played its cruel joke, you were paired with Xaldin for his missions at the Beast’s Castle.

You couldn’t help but blurt out his name each time you saw him.

“Xaldin !”

“What ?”

“…”

“Don’t you have anything to say ?”

You didn’t. And it annoyed him more and more every time.

You didn’t know how to connect with the permanently sulking man. You were taken aback by his coldness, and soon enough your demeanor changed too. Not having a heart makes everything a bit more dull, a bit more sour, bringing sarcasm and irony more often on your lips. You had to admit you learned a lot from Xigbar when you were not on mission.

So you continued calling out his name, but with a bit more _intention_. Pissing him off, that is, as long as you got his attention. It wasn’t hard really.

Each morning, as you had to go to your daily mission together, you greeted him with his name, without adding anything else and batting your eyelashes as naively as you could.

And when he came back from the Beast’s room, you made a point of calling him out from the other end of the hall, his name reverberating on the empty walls and high ceilings.

He had stopped answering altogether, but you felt the storm building under his skin as he walked past you, each time a bit less contained, each time a bit more violent, showing through his clenched fists, jaw, and burning eyes.

It was a dangerous game to play, but you enjoyed every bit of it.

It had been weeks since you started your little experiment. You felt Xaldin’s resolve was getting thinner and thinner as his rage grew. You were idly waiting for him to finish his work and this time you decided to get closer to him, just to piss him off even more.

“Hey there Xaldin !” you cheered right under his nose.

You felt him snap right there and then.

Pushing you roughly against a wall, the towering man encased you between his muscular arms, leaving you no escape. His breath fanned on your face and neck, and he _growled_ into your ear.

“ _What_ ”

“ _Do_ ”

“ _You_ ”

“ _Want_ ”

He stammered, his voice lower than you’d ever heard, and his grip like a vice.

Feeling him so close had you dizzy, his warmth, his strength sending your mind reeling. A pang of lust echoed between your thighs, need roaring to life and you could only answer

“ _Ruin_ _me_ ”

You didn’t think Xaldin’s restraint could be broken again, yet it did.

A strangled groan escaped his lips and he bit your neck, roughly, his hands leaving your frame to tangle in your hair and pull your face up to his, and he kissed you. It was hard and toothy, barely contained anger and lust and frustration. His body was burning up and so was yours, pinned in the small space between the wall and him. His large hands roamed everywhere, gripping at the flesh and almost bruisingly so. You briefly gasped for air when his lips finally freed yours, but the respite was short as he dipped in again and pressed his mouth on yours. Everything was a blur and you started seeing stars, your hands grabbing at his coat, half pulling him in and half pushing him away.

And as suddenly as everything had started, Xaldin pulled from you, straightened his clothes and walked away, but not before taking a good look at you. His hungry glare sent shivers through your already jelly-like legs.

When you got back to the Castle That Never Was, you had the chance to take in the consequences of Xaldin’s _ministrations_. Your lips were red and swollen, you had fingermarks all over your body and a distinct imprint of teeth right above your collarbone.

“What a _beast_ ” you chuckled to yourself.

It turned you on.


End file.
